Andy Hinomiya
Andy Hinomiya (アンディ・ヒノミヤ, Andi Hinomiya) is an investigator from the USEI, who infiltrated into P.A.N.D.R.A.. He is a deuteragonist of The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke. Appearance He has dark red hair along with one gray and one amber eye. During his time in jail he wore an orange jumpsuit but once he joined P.A.N.D.R.A Andy started wearing a turtleneck, sleeveless black shirt, a wine red jacket with black trimming and khaki pants. After being proven a P.A.N.D.R.A he started wearing a silver necklace which holds his limiter. Personality Andy is a brash military man, cannot tolerate jokes and is always being picked on by Yoh. His personality is mixed up between a slacker and infiltrator because he takes his works as a spy seriously, yet slacks off around the P.A.N.D.R.A. members. However, Hyobu describes him as naive and loyal to the core of his superior (in the betrayal against P.A.N.D.R.A). His personality however being revealed as an ordinary man who just wants to protect the ones he cherishes most, his family, which is P.A.N.D.R.A. after he disobeys orders from USEI. His warm personality is exposed much towards Yugiri, whom he thought he had a responsibility due to his power to negate any ESP power and keep Yugiri's power from berserking. History Little is known about his past. We learn that he joined the military shortly after graduating from High School in the United States but he left soon due to constant bullying by other soldiers because of his weak powers (which aren't weak but don't appear on any readings). He is then recruited by the USEI and volunteers for the mission to infiltrate P.A.N.D.R.A. which the USEI give to him. Plot His plot largely concerns his position as the mole planted by the USEI. He has to fullfill his mission and at the same time try to not get attached to the members of P.A.N.D.R.A. who turn his believes upside down by acting like and including him in their famliy. His biggest plot point is his transformation from villian to hero figure. His mask starts to turn into his real self and by episode 9 he completley abandons his role as a mole and risks his life to try and save Kyousuke. Before leaving P.A.N.D.R.A. for good he tried to give Kyousuke back the limiter, instead Kyousuke made Andy an honorary member and let him keep the limiter necklace. Abilities Left Eye Due to an implanted biochip, Hinomiya's left eye has six different icons that he can use: *'Person Icon:' When Hinomiya chooses this icon, six more icons appear, each marked by a different frequency. One of the icons, labeled with the frequency 1.120, lets him call someone from USEI. *'Combat Icon: '''Allow to use its Close Quarter combat with high speed *'Scan Icon: '''Allow to scan an area or finding such evidence or finger prints in specific target However, after undergoing ESP-assisted surgery at BABEL to remove the biochip, this ability has been lost. ESP Ability * Specific ability to disable all supernatural power within a certain radius of himself * By touching an opponent he is able to temporarily suppress their ESP Can make a frequency equal to opponent's supernatural power frequency And is able to cancel out all powers in addition to attacks such as psychokinesis, lightning, wind, fire; and can also affect hypno schicometris. Relationships *Hyoubu Kyousuke :: At the beginning of the series Andy seems to be quite distrustful of Kyousuke but over time they settle for a more synchronized, banter-heavy partnership. Later on, during the attack on the Catastrophe, he abandons his position with USEI in favor of trying to save Yugiri. He is shot (but not killed thanks to his Limiter) and, when he come to, tries (without any regard for his own life) to save a very weakened Kyousuke from falling into the ocean. *Yugiri :: Because of his power to nullify ESP she tends to avoid him in the beginning. After the Amusement Park Incident though she starts coming to like him if Kyousuke is not available. He was shown to read her a bedtime story and he is quite gentle with her. In episode 9 he abandons his position with USEI to try and save her. Navigation Category:Characters Category:P.A.N.D.R.A. Category:Esper Characters Category:Male Characters